IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International Volume 2 TPB
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International Volume 2 is a trade paperback collection published on February 1, 2017. Previews World page Ghostbusters International Volume 2 TPB 11/23/16 It features the regular covers as chapter pages (except for Issue #9 which uses the subscription cover) at the beginning of each issue and selected images as book ends for each issue. This trade paperback collects: *Ghostbusters International Issue #6 *Ghostbusters International Issue #7 *Ghostbusters International Issue #8 *Ghostbusters International Issue #9 *Ghostbusters International Issue #10 *Ghostbusters International Issue #11 Description Art from Issue #6-11 are reused several times for this trade collection: *The front cover reuses the regular cover of Issue #9 *Page 3 reuses the Issue #6 Regular Cover *Page 4 to 5 reuses various images for each person credited **The image with Dan Schoening's credit is the Brujo from Issue #9 page 9 panel 5 **The image with Gilberto Lazcano's'credit is the Gulper Ghost from Issue #7 page 19 panel 2 **The image with Ted Adams' credit is the Granny Gross from Issue #8 page 14 panel 3 **The image with Justin Eisinger and Alonzo Simon's credit is Loftur Þorsteinsson from Issue #7 page 17 panel 5 **The image with Dan Schoening, Rachael Stott, and Erik Evensen's credit is Aibell from Issue #7 page 10 panel 5 **The image with Erik Burnham's credit is a Banshees from Issue #7 page 8 panel 1 **The image with Luis Delgado, Anna Chher, and Andrew Harmon's Esme Torres from Issue #6 page 18 panel 2 **The image with Neil Uyetake and Robbie Robbin's credit is Loftur from Issue #10 page 1 panel 2 **The image with Tom Waltz is Gottskalk Nikulausson and Ghost Priests amalgam from Issue #10 page 10 panel 1 *Page 6-7 combines Dramatis Personae from the issues. *Page 8 reuses the Issue #6 Regular Cover *Page 29 reuses the image of the Weeping Woman in White from Issue #6 page 9 panel 1 *Page 30 reuses the Issue #7 Regular Cover *Page 51 reuses the image of the Aibell from Issue #7 page 10 panel 5 *Page 52 reuses the Issue #8 Regular Cover *Page 73 reuses an image of the Granny Gross in Issue #8 page 14 panel 3 *Page 74 reuses the Issue #9 Subscription Cover *Page 95 reuses the Brujo from Issue #9 page 10 panel 5 *Page 96 reuses the Issue #10 Regular Cover *Page 117 reuses the Gottskalk and Ghost Priests amalgam from Issue #10 page 8 panel 5 *Page 118 reuses the Issue #11 Regular Cover *Page 140-151 are the six Haunted America files from Issues #6 to #11 *Page 152-153 is the Reader's Guide *Page 154 reuses the Issue #6 Retailer Exclusive Cover. *The back cover uses parts of the Issue #7, #8, #10, and #11 Regular Covers and #9 Subscription Cover. Differences from the issues: *The What Came Before! and staff social media pages are omitted. Development On November 23, 2016, the Volume 2 trade paperback appeared in the February 2017 solicits. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for February 2017" 11/23/16 Trivia *The Diamond order code is DEC160527. *This is the first trade paperback to collect six issues. This is the second to collect more than four issues. References See Also *Volume 1 *Volume 2 *Volume 3 *Volume 4 *Volume 5 *Volume 6 *Volume 7 *Volume 8 *Volume 9 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters: Get Real *Ghostbusters International Gallery GhostbustersInternationalVolume2FrontCoverSolicit.jpg|Front Cover in solicitations GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TradeCreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page 1 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBCreditsPage2.jpg|Credits Page 2 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBPage3.jpg|Page 3 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBPage29.jpg|Page 29 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBPage30.jpg|Page 30 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBPage51.jpg|Page 51 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBPage52.jpg|Page 52 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBPage73.jpg|Page 73 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBPage74.jpg|Page 74 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBPage95.jpg|Page 95 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBPage96.jpg|Page 96 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBPage117.jpg|Page 117 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBPage118.jpg|Page 118 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBPage154.jpg|Page 154 GhostbustersInternationalVolume2TPBBackCover.jpg|Back Cover Category:IDW Content Collections